


Звёзды в огне

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Torture, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Клод Фролло бредит Эсмеральдой.





	Звёзды в огне

Клод Фролло стоит в углу пыточной и наблюдает. У него полно дел, город неспокоен и смутен, в неблагополучных районах то и дело вспыхивают искры восстания. Но семья цыган стоит того, чтобы повременить с карательным рейдом по Парижу. В руках Фролло шёлковый платок со звёздным узором, он мнёт его и подносит к лицу, будто не верит в материальность столь текучего и гладкого предмета. Платок пахнет розовой эссенцией и восточными пряностями, козьей шерстью и потом самого Фролло, который целый день не выпускает платок из рук. Он заменяет ему чётки, помогает сосредоточиться и безумно, ужасно, _невыносимо_ отвлекает. Даже в пыточной вместо крови, испражнений и гноя Фролло чувствует этот нежный терпкий аромат Эсмеральды. Кажется, что вместо холодного шёлка к щеке прикасается хрупкая смуглая ладонь.

Сладкая иллюзия развеивается с первым ударом кнута и первым стоном боли.

Цыгане плохо переносят пытки своих родных и близких. Если мучить главу семьи, то он ничего не скажет, сколько бы ногтей ни выдрал ему раскалёнными щипцами палач и как бы мучительно долго ни выкручивал руки и ноги на дыбе. Палач — мастер своего дела, но даже ему не удаётся вытащить из строптивых и нечестивых оборванцев главную тайну: расположение Двора Чудес. Потому вместо взрослого цыгана на дыбе извивается сначала дочь, а затем мать. Красивые гибкие тела подобны змеям, что сбрасывают кожу, чтобы переродиться в нечто столь же прекрасное и ядовитое. Не впервые он становится свидетелем того, как выкручиваются из суставов кости и хрустят изящные лодыжки в кандалах. Эта музыка сродни молитве Богу, и от всей своей чёрной души Фролло молится вместо цыган, которые умеют лишь проклинать и обманывать, лгать и воровать. В пыточной жарко горит очаг, отчего кожа цыган покрывается кровавым потом, когда им поочерёдно ломают пальцы сперва на руках, а затем — на ногах.

— Вы так милостивы, господин судья, — угодливо шепчет палач, — за кражу полагается отрубать руку, но вы позволяете им жить.

О да, жить около часа или даже двух — время, которого довольно, чтобы вспомнить имена всех святых и пророков, но не выдать гнездо с гадами, коих по недоразумению или слабоумию архидьякон всё ещё зовёт людьми. Клод Фролло прижимает платок к носу и вдыхает глубоко запах порока, страсти и разложения, вдыхает _свой собственный запах,_ только не признаёт этого, нет, никогда. Он думает, что цыгане могли бы уже сломаться и прекратить отвлекать его от работы, он верит, что Бог милостив и подарит грязным тварям прощение, он мечтает о том, как поймает Эсмеральду, вывернет ей руки и заставит извиваться на священном костре как на брачном ложе. Вырвет вместе с зубами и языком сладострастные стоны, услышит хулу и проклятия из алых, как открытая рана, губ.

Перед глазами Клода Фролло не пленники темницы и не окровавленные ножницы, которыми палач выдирает куски кожи из тела безымянной цыганки. В мыслях он вновь переносится на площадь, в день без правил, в день, когда Эсмеральда танцевала... Как же она танцевала! Порочная и грешная, в алом платье и с глазами ведьмы, она помутила разум и смутила дух, от её развратных движений кровь приливала к голове и членам, словно он не судья и не слуга Бога, а обычный мужчина, подверженный соблазну. Дерзкая и неудержимая, Эсмеральда плясала так, словно ей был не указ ни Бог, ни Дьявол, она выгибала спину и касалась густыми чёрными волосами подмостков. Полупрозрачная ткань и шёлковый платок не скрывали волнующих изгибов тела, гибкого и ладного, возмутительно идеального. Она была нищей оборванкой и побирушкой, но несла себя как королева, величественно и гордо. К её босым ногам простой люд бросал цветы и фрукты, а Клод Фролл мог бросить весь Париж, устлать землю цветами и благовониями, еженощно ублажать этот греховный сосуд, стыдясь и желая падать столь низко. Но она хохотала над ним, издевалась и ненавидела за «страдания своего народа», который Клод Фролло без устали сжигал и вешал на потеху публике. Разве творил он зло, пытаясь очистить Париж от скверны? Разве заслужил адское пламя в глубине колдовских зелёных глаз и дыру — в собственном сердце? Цыганка, думал он, творение Дьявола и сотворена из семени его. Значит, мой долг — уничтожить, стереть в погостную пыль, обратить само воспоминание о ней в чадящий смрадный дым.

Клод Фролло бредит Эсмеральдой.

На платке, что обернула она вокруг его шеи, нарисованы звёзды и месяц. Нежный шёлк холодит кожу, успокаивает. С крыши Собора открывается вид намного величественнее, чем создала убогая фантазия художника. Почему же тогда один взгляд на эту вещь горячит кровь и будоражит сознание? В десятке шагов от него палач надевает на ноги цыганке раскаленные башмаки, кожа её покрывается пузырями и отслаивается, сперва белая от ожогов, после черная, как угли. Цыганка кричит, рыдает её дочь и бьется в агонии муж, но Клод Фролло не слышит ничего, он глух и слеп к чужим страданиям. В кулаке мягко сияют искусственные звезды, напоминая о шатрах проклятых цыган и беспечном перезвоне бубенцов на их цветастых юбках. Без сомнений, кожа Эсмеральды под одеждой нежная и сладкая, чувствительная, как у настоящей принцессы

(он станет королем дураков, лишь бы взять её)

и пахнет цветочным лугом и ещё чем-то неуловимо пряным и душистым, как могут пахнуть лишь грешные женщины. Клоду Фроло не терпится сорвать с Эсмеральды тряпки, обнажить её тело и душу, а после за волосы втащить на помост и показать всему Парижу. Власть возбуждает его и волнует ничуть не меньше, чем круглые бедра и полная грудь с вызывающе темными сосками, которые прекрасно видны под платьем. 

Подчинить Эсмеральду всё равно что уложить под себя целый город, сделать его своим до последней улицы и канавы. Строптивая цыганка прячется от него и скрывает Двор Чудес, словно невинность, и Клод Фролло готов изничтожить сотни людей, чтобы обагрить кровью эту порочную святость, осквернить женщину, возомнившую, будто она выше — сильнее! — Бога.

Цыганка умирает, и палач отходит в сторону. Лицо мужа залито слезами и соплями, он вздрагивает и трясется, но не размыкает разбитых в мясо губ.

— Зря.

В огонь стекает синий шелк, корчатся в последней агонии звезды.

Видеть охваченные бешеным пламенем созвездия Клод Фролло хочет только в глазах Эсмеральды. Она — грешница, но из милосердия ей будет дарован шанс полюбоваться на уничтожение своего бесценного Двора Чудес.

Обезумевший от горя цыган откусывает себе язык и умирает, захлебнувшись в крови.

Клод Фролло уходит: у него полно дел.


End file.
